1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to power lines.
2. Background
Many electronic devices on a circuit board have inputs coupled to a power line. Clock generators and DC-DC converters are examples of these devices. Power lines can serve as a source of noise under certain circumstances. For example, one type of noise known as common-mode noise can radiate from a power line between inputs of board-mounted devices and ground. Common-mode noise is a leading cause electromagnetic interference (EMI), which propagates between devices along power and other circuit lines.
Attempts have been made to reduce the EMI generated by common-mode noise. One technique involves forming each power line as a single strip. This technique has proven ineffective and, in fact, can induce the generation of standing waves that increase the adverse effective of common-mode noise-generated EMI.